A Pokeventure
by Ariana aka Nereid
Summary: A young girl named Cassandra starts her Pokemon journey. PG for light swearing possible later on. Will not continue.


A Poke-venture  
  
Witty Disclaimer here

A/N" [...] is a person't thoughts, ==...== is a Psychic Pokemon speaking to a human.  
0000000000000000000000000333333333333333333333333333333  
  
The sun rises in the quiet town of Littleroot. The Taillow have started making themselves known to the few residents awake at this early hour. In a cozy house in the corner of the town, a young girl sleeps soundly in her room...until her alarm goes off. Said alarm soon finds itself smashed against the far wall, the victim of a baseball fanatic whom is not happy with mornings.  
  
A pair of bright violet eyes slowly opens. Groaning, the owner slowly pulls herself into a sitting position. After rubbing her eyes a moment, she takes a look around.  
  
[Mom's gonna be pissed.] she thinks eyeing the remains of the alarm clock. [That's five this month...] With a huge sigh, she stands up and walks over to her closet. While pulling out her clothes, she hears a voice coming through her door.  
  
"Cassandra?" Her mom calls. "You awake?"  
  
"Yes mom." Cassandra calls. "I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"That alarm clock better have not met the wall again." Her mom says as she is leaving. Cassandra sighs, then puts on her jeans. Once she gets her black shirt on, she heads over to her mirror. Looking at her reflection, she sighs again.  
  
[Maybe I should dye my hair.] she says eyeing the dark brown mass flowing down to her hips she calls her hair. [Oh well] She ties it back in a ponytail and grabs her sneakers on the way down the stairs.  
  
==You did it again, didn't you== Cassandra jumps, and turns to see her mother's Gardevoir standing behind her. She growls at the psychic pokemon.  
  
"What's it to ya?" she asks.  
  
==Maybe you should buy your own stuff now.== Gardevoir says before heading off to the kitchen. Cassandra follows her in, only to find her telling her mother exactly what happened to the late alarm clock.  
  
"Cassandra, not again." Her mother says with a sigh. "I'm not buying you another. If you need another one, you will have to get it yourself."  
  
"Fine." Cassandra replies. [Maybe I'll get to sleep in now.]  
  
==Not likely==  
  
Cassandra gives Gardevoir a dirty look before taking her seat at the table. Her mother looks at her for a moment. Finally she can't take it anymore.  
  
"What?" Cassandra's mother shakes her head.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot what day it is." She says. Cassandra racks her brain hard, trying to come up with it. Then she peeks in the living room and sees a table full of brightly colored packages. Lighting up, she gives a yelp of delight.  
  
"MY BIRTHDAY!" she shouts. She calms down when she hears a growling sound coming from behind her. Turning, she sees one of her father's pokemon. His Absol, to be exact. Smiling, she reaches back and pets him.  
  
==You disturbed his nap== Gardevoir says.  
  
"When isn't he sleeping?" Cassandra asks still petting Absol. Absol seems to be perfectly happy exchanging sleep for attention. A few minutes later, Cassandra's father and older brothers come in.  
  
"Hey hey, birthday girl." Her father says. "I hope that wasn't the alarm clock meeting another demise this morning I heard." Cassandra rolls her eyes.  
  
"What is with everyone and the stupid alarm clock!?" she complains. Her oldest brother Eric stifles a laugh. Col, her other brother (and still older) just shakes his head.  
  
"So what's for breakfast?" Col asks.  
  
"Whatever Cassandra wants." Their mom replies. Cassandra lights up. Eric backs up a bit with his hands raised.  
  
"Oh boy, here we go..." he says. Cassandra looks straight at him.  
  
"Chocolate chip pancakes." She says.  
  
"I knew it." Eric says.  
  
"It's her birthday, she gets to pick." Their father reminds them.  
  
"It's his own fault." Cassandra says. "He made me eat that disgusting oatmeal on his birthday."  
  
"It's not disgusting, it's good for you." Eric shoots back. Col quietly stays out of it.  
  
--After Breakfast - -  
  
Everyone has moved into the living room. With five people and a lot of pokemon, it is crowded. Absol has gone behind the couch back to his nap. The rest of the group forms a semi-circle around Cassandra.  
  
"You still want to be a trainer?" Col asks.  
  
"Definitely." Cassandra replies.  
  
"Good. That means we got you the right stuff." Eric says. Before Cassandra can asks what he means, she sees one of the gifts start to float in the air.  
  
"Gardevoir..." she groans, "I'm not helpless."  
  
==Much as I would love to take credit== Gardevoir replies, == it isn't me.== Cassandra turns to see Eric's Kadabra with a big grin on it's face. She snatches the present out of the air while still glaring at the pokemon.  
  
"Knock it off, all of ya." She says. She grabs the tag off the present. "From Col and company. Real cute." Opening the box she finds a brand new oversized backpack. When she opens the backpack, she sees in the main compartment Super Potions and other pokemon medicine. In the side compartments are berries, specially engraved pokeballs (every one of them says Cassi), and one HM.  
  
"What do ya think?" Col says. Cassandra takes out the HM.  
  
"How did you get this?" she asks.  
  
"A friend of mine works at a place that makes them. He got me a discount." Col explains. Cassandra smiles at her brother.  
  
"Thanks!" she says.  
  
"Mine next." Eric says. He very carefully takes one of the bigger packages off the table. Cassandra narrows her eyes. She knows how her brother likes to play. She's betting there is a small item in the huge box. Carefully she opens the box. Then she checks what's inside. A sleeping bag, already rolled up, and a camping set. She looks up at Eric.  
  
"I thought about pulling one, but I decided not to. I couldn't find a smaller box than that though." He explains. She gives him a small bow.  
  
"I'll thank you when I can figure out how to carry all this." Cassandra says smiling. She looks back on the table. There is only one box left, and it is pretty small. Picking it up, she sees that it is from her parents. She carefully opens it. Inside is another engraved pokeball. She looks at her father.  
  
"You made all these, didn't you?" she asks. Her father customizes pokeballs for anyone who wants them. Nodding, her father gestures for her to open the ball. Cassandra releases the lock and lets the pokemon out. A Meditite appears on the floor in front of her. It looks around a moment, the back up at her.  
  
"I know you like both fighting and psychic types, so I thought this would be a good starter for you." Her father explains. Cassandra carefully picks up the pokemon.  
  
"Hello." She says. Meditite looks at her a bit confused. "I'm your new trainer." Cassandra clarifies. Meditite lights up and hugs her.  
  
"I know you are probably eager to leave, but don't until tomorrow." Her mother says. "Professor Birch said he would give you a pokedex, but it won't be ready until tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"OK." Cassandra only has eyes for her new pokemon. For the rest of the day, she gets ready for the road ahead.


End file.
